Blast from the Past
by Trekkie907
Summary: Trouble comes to La Push once again. An old friend of Billy's tries to warn the pack. Who is this strange girl? How does she know Billy? How does she fit in to all this trouble? Imprinting. Paul/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Ring

Ring

Ring

Jacob answered the phone, annoyed at the incessant noise that was barely heard above the roaring of his father's football game.

"Hello?" he asked, pausing from his gigantic lunch.

"I need to speak to Billy Black!" a woman said, breathing heavily.

"Ok, hold on." He took the wireless phone and turned off the tv to give the phone to the older man.

"Hello?" Billy answered in the same manner his son had.

"Billy! They're coming for you, I had to tell you. I don't know how long I have before they find me, but you have to be prepared . . ." her voice was cut off and there was screaming in the background.

"Katie!" Billy shouted into the phone as the line went dead.

"What's going on?" Jacob took the phone from his father, who looked very shaken.

Billy ran a hand through his long hair as he shook his head, "A friend of mine is in trouble, and the trouble is coming to us." He looked up at his son, "We have to tell Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

Billy watched as everyone seated themselves in his living room, waiting for them to settle down enough to speak.

Once Sam had them quiet Billy began his tale.

"The first thing you must know is that we are not the only mythical creatures in this world." He paused to look at the room. "When I was a young man, I met a girl named Katie. She was one such mythical creature, a fairy. She eventually had to leave La Push, I hadn't heard from her in thirty years. Until earlier today, she said someone was coming for us."

"Who, Billy?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I don't know, something interrupted her phone call." He rubbed his head, worriedly.

Ring

Ring

Ring

The phone started to ring at that moment, ironically enough.

Billy was quick to answer it. "Hello?" he asked, hoping beyond hope that it was his old friend.

There was a pause as he listened to the other end. "No I do not want to buy into your time share." He angrily punched the off button.

The pack started to talk amongst themselves, not really sure what to make of their new information.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Billy answered the phone again. "Hello?" he asked, not really thinking it would be her this time.

There was some ominous heavy breathing on the other end. "I have your little friend here, Billy Black." A man said with an evil chuckle.

He put the phone on speaker and responded, "What are you talking about?"

"Playing dumb won't help you now." He chuckled some more, obviously pleased with himself. "Katie, she told me everything."

"Katie would never do that." Billy knew his friend would never willingly give out information like that.

"Oh but she did. It took some _persuasion_ but she talked. By the end, she was nearly begging me to take her life." He chuckled, and the werewolves around the room were trying to suppress their growls of fury.

"Don't listen to him, Billy." A weak voice protested in the background of the phone.

"Katie!" Billy shouted into the phone again.

"I didn't kill her, gosh, what kind of a fairy do you think I am? I would never kill one of my own kind." The man actually sounded offended.

"What have you done to her?" Sam asked, stepping forward to take the phone from Billy.

"I'll tell you what, why don't I show you? I'm ten minutes away, we'll meet you on your front lawn, Billy Black." He hung up, and the room was silent.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there! I've written tons of fanfiction, but I've never been too sure of my work before. I know the first chapter was short, and this one is short too, but I'm just trying to ease into the story. Besides shorter chapters means faster updates! **

**I'd appreciate reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes can seem like an eternity if you're waiting for something. And with ten werewolves standing around, jumpy as ever, it goes by even slower.

Eventually a winged man made his way down Billy's driveway, carrying an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Here is your friend, Billy Black." The man scowled at Sam, obviously thinking he was Billy.

"What have you done to her?" Billy asked, wheeling himself up to inspect the woman.

"You are Billy Black?" the man questioned the disabled Indian. "But you're not a werewolf!" he exclaimed, dropping the girl on the ground.

Her body made a sickening thud on contact with the hard surface, and she whimpered in pain.

Jacob scooped her up and took her inside while Billy confronted his friend's tormenter. "I am not a werewolf." Billy agreed with the stranger.

"But we are." Sam crossed his arms over his bare chest.

A sickening smile crossed the shorter man's face. "Good, 'cause my sister was killed by a werewolf, and I've sworn that I'd kill the rest of you muts."

The lone man was suddenly joined by five other winged men, and the war ensued as Billy headed inside his house to check on his wounded friend.

Jacob had laid her on her stomach on the couch. The back of her shirt was soaked in blood, the wound hidden beneath the shirt.

"I've called the Vampire to come have a look at her." Jacob informed his father before heading out to join the fray.

Billy took in the state of his injured friend. Her short hair was matted to her head with blood, and her pale freckled skin was covered in bruises that were just beginning to form.

She whimpered and turned her head to look at Billy, confusion creasing her brow. "What happened?" she croaked.

"They tortured you to get my location." Billy smoothed the hair off her brow, hoping the doctor would get there soon.

"I'm sorry I broke, he had some very persuasive methods." She tried to joke.

"I'll say, your wings are completely gone." He looked sad for a moment.

"If there's even a stump of wing left, they'll grow back." She groaned in pain.

There was a knock at the door and Billy wheeled himself off to answer it.

Carlisle stood, bag in hand, looking very uncomfortable. "She's in the living room." Billy pointed him in the direction of the couch before surveying his front yard.

The pack stood, in human form, watching the winged corpses burn. Sam stayed to watch the pile, while the rest of the pack made their way inside.

The coppery smell of blood hung heavy in the air. "Look, I can stand pain but please put me out for the part with needles." The woman on the couch begged the cold vampire.

"This really won't hurt, you won't feel a thing." He tried to reason with her, "besides, we don't know how the anesthesia will affect your system, since you aren't human."

She gritted her teeth, "Fine, but please hurry up, my fear of needles makes me nauseous."

He nodded his head and began to set her bones first, taking out a needle and thread for the long gashes on her back.

The pack hovered in the kitchen, trying to give the doctor room to work. At the same time they were keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything vampire like.

"Hey, where is Paul?" Seth asked, noting that the angriest werewolf was not amongst their little powwow.

"He had to help his mom with something, he'll be here soon." Jacob tilted his head, listening, "Speak of the devil."

Paul waltzed through the door and joined the pack in the kitchen. "Looks like I missed one hell of a fight." He mused, digging in the refrigerator to try and feed his endless appetite.

Jared scoffed, "They put up less fight than a vampire, it was almost no fun." He smirked at his friend.

"Yeah," Seth agreed, "The girl in there seems like she'd put up a better fight.

"Girl?" Paul asked through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, an old friend of Billy's." Collin nodded, "She's being stitched up by the Vampire doc now. Those assholes really did a number on her."

"Ouch! Good god man, what was that for?" The werewolves shared a look before venturing into the living room.

"Sit down, I have to finish bandaging your back." The doctor tried to get the girl to sit down.

The girl was wearing nothing but her underwear and a blanket pressed to her chest to protect what little modesty she had left.

She grumbled but sat back down on the couch.

Carlisle started to wrap her back before Paul suddenly ripped him off the couch and threw him out the open front door.

Katie looked at the group of men and stared for a moment, "You werewolves aren't much on manners are you?" she joked, looking to Paul in particular.

Paul just stared at her, mouth hanging open.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "I realize I'm nearly naked here, but the drooling is taking it a bit far puppy." She joked before throwing on her shirt.

The others howled with laughter as Paul scrunched his face up in anger and stormed out the door.

**Author's note**

**Hi everyone, sorry this chapter took me a bit longer than the others. I've been sick and my brain refused to function for a while there. I hope I can get another chapter out by tomorrow, if not I apologize ahead of time. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

After Katie had showered and dressed in some of Rachel's old clothes she sat down at the table with Billy, Sam, and Paul.

"Katie, you already know about werewolves and the legends, right?" Sam asked, looking to the short woman across from him.

She nodded, "I've known about them for a very long time."

"Do you know about imprinting?"

She thought about it, "I'm pretty sure I've heard of it, love at first sight and all that jazz right?" she asked with a joking smirk on her freckled face.

"Something like that," Sam nodded, "Well Paul has imprinted on you."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she looked from Sam to Paul and back to Sam. "You're kidding right?" she asked, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Why would he be kidding?" Paul asked, almost hurt that she wasn't happy about this.

"Because imprinting is supposed to help breed bigger better werewolves." She stated as a matter of fact, "And I can't have kids."

There was a moment of silence as the men around the table digested the new information.

"I don't care if you can't have kids." Paul said, leaning over and taking her hand.

She let out a small laugh and pulled her hand away. "Trust me, one day you'll care." She stood up and left the room.

Paul looked to Sam.

"Well go after her." Sam gave him a push and a knowing smile.

Paul followed her scent out the door and into the woods. He found her sitting on the edge of a cliff staring at the moon. (Its night time now.)

He sat next to her and studied her for the first time.

Her brown hair was cut to her chin, and pushed behind her pointed ears. She was a small person, probably no taller than 5'3" and she couldn't have weighed more than 120 pounds.

"So how old are you, puppy?" she asked with another of her joking smiles.

"I'm almost twenty, and don't call me puppy, it's degrading." He smiled at her, loving the way the moonlight made her freckles stand out against her freckles.

"Alright kid, no more puppy comments." Her green eyes danced with laughter.

"Hey, by human standards I'm old enough!" he puffed out his chest.

"Sure you are kid, sure you are." She shook her head.

"I really don't care that you can't have kids." He tried to reassure her.

She sighed, "but I care, I'm from a time when you were expected to have as many children as you could pop out. I want kids more than anything, and knowing I can't have them kills me." She shook her head and tried to wish the tears away.

"Well we'll adopt then." He reached over and wiped the tears off her face.

"What's all this about we? I never agreed to anything." She tried to joke it off, but a sob made it's way through.

"I hope someday I can change your mind." He picked her up and sat her in his lap, rocking her through her tears.

**Author's Note**

**I know this chapter was super short, but there is another one coming out right after it, besides that's three chapters in one day. I'm fairly proud of myself for that. **

**Remember, I love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**This chapter contains a little bit of smut, so the weak hearted should skip over those parts. **

It had been two weeks since that tearful night out on the cliff, Katie had decided to live in La Push for good now. Especially since the order of fairies had tried to off her.

And Paul had been rather convincing too. He'd invited her to live with him, in his spare bedroom of course.

Katie got out of her shower and glanced at herself in the mirror. She had two long scars on her back, but unfortunately her wings were never going to grow back.

She got dressed, not letting herself linger on the feelings of loss.

Once she was dressed for the day she went downstairs, only to find Paul asleep on the couch.

She knelt nest to the couch and put her hand to his burning forehead. "Paul." She tried to shake him awake.

"Katie, you're so beautiful." He murmured in his sleep. He pulled her to lay on top of him, one leg on either side of his hips.

She could clearly feel how aroused he was, it didn't help that he groaned and shifted his hips into hers, causing her to let loose her own moan.

"P-paul," she moaned, "you have to wake up." She saw his eyes flutter open, and he suddenly looked panicked.

"Katie, I am so sorry." His cheeks flushed and he looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." She leaned down and kissed him.

"I can't believe I nearly molested you in my sleep." He shifted his hips again, trying to relieve some of the built up tension.

"Hey, I kinda enjoyed it." She smirked, shifting her hips into his and feeling his erection grow even harder.

"Katie." He groaned, trying not to grind into her. "If you don't stop, I won't be able to stop myself."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop then." She got off him and stood, "I don't know what came over me, we don't even share a room yet." She was chastising herself now.

"Hey," he sat up on the couch and pulled her down to sit next to him. "I wasn't complaining, but if you want to share a room I'm all for it." He kissed the top of her head.

"I don't think I'm quite ready, I mean I've only known you for a few weeks and I'm already living with you."

"Well this isn't really a usual situation. And I know that I love you, that's all that matters." He looked so sincere, she couldn't say no.

"I love you too, I suppose we could try sharing a room." She watched as his face lit up, and she couldn't help but smile too.

**Author's Note**

**Third chapter today! I'm really proud of myself for that. I'd love to know what you all think of it, constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Paul, we're going to be late." Katie yanked on her naked werewolf's arm, trying with all her might to pull him out of bed.

"They'll wait for us," he assured her, pulling her into bed and rolling on top of her. "besides, I'm sure they'll fill us in later."

She was about to protest, but his mouth covered hers, cutting her off.

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Not caring, for once, that they would be late.

He wasted no time removing her shirt, his hot hands playing with her breasts through the flimsy material of her bra.

Paul broke away from her mouth to latch on to her neck. She arched her back into him as he sucked and kissed at her neck.

"As much as I am enjoying this, we have to be moving this along." She flipped positions, and quickly divested herself of the rest of her clothing.

Katie nipped his chest before Paul surprised her, flipping them once more. "I'll be dominant this time, thank you." He growled out playfully as he bit her shoulder, gently.

She groaned and arched into him, feeling his hard member slip between her thighs.

He gripped her hips and eased himself into her, growling with satisfaction as her legs wrapped around him, allowing him deeper access.

They stayed like that for a moment, relishing in the feeling.

Paul was the first to move, pulling almost all the way out, before thrusting his way back in.

They set an inhuman pace, moving at speeds that would hurt any other couple.

Katie could feel the familiar tingling in the pit of her stomach, just before she climaxed calling out Paul's name.

She vaguely remembered hearing Paul grunt before filling her with his seed.

They lay there for a moment, regaining their breath.

Katie was the first to move, checking the bedside clock. "We're already late, we have to get up now." She leaned over and kissed him quickly before slipping out of bed and quickly re-dressing.

"I suppose you're right, wouldn't want to miss the big surprise." Paul said sarcastically.

Katie paused, dressed only in her underwear, and looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked before slipping her teeshirt over her head.

Paul ran a hand through his hair, trying to decide what to do. "I know what the 'big news' Sam and Emily have." He pulled on his cut offs.

"You do?" she asked, surprised. "What is it?"

He came around and sat her down on the bed, kneeling in front of her so she was at eye level with him. "Emily is pregnant." He said simply, placing one hot hand on her bare knee.

Paul watched a string of emotions play across his imprint's face; the first was shock, second came confusion, then understanding, then sadness.

She shook her head and composed her face into a neutral expression before standing and donning her skirt. "Let's go." She said simply, making her way down the stairs and out to the car before he had the chance to stand.

Paul followed at a more human pace, a strange turn around for once.

He got in the car and started it, glancing at Katie every couple of seconds.

"Quit staring." She muttered, throwing a side-long glare his way. "I'm going to be fine, I'm going to pretend everything is ok, and that I'm as happy as everyone else is for them." She nodded her head, in a final way.

**I know I haven't updated in forever, I simply felt the story was moving too fast. I wrote this chapter a while ago, but I wasn't sure how it would be received because of how fast the story moved. But since I've gotten several reviews in the past two days I figured I'd post it and try to work on another chapter. **

**See reviews are well rewarded!**


End file.
